


Blush

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Better Luck Next Time, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny tries to make Luna blush. It doesn't go as planned, but it does go as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "blush" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Making Luna blush is nearly impossible- many say utterly impossible. Those are the words of quitters, however, and Ginny would never think to count herself among their number.

So as she settles at Luna's side beside the lake and takes her hand without preamble, her gaze is hot on Luna's face for signs of fluster.

The smile Luna turns on her thus hits her like a Stunner between the eyes. Fingers twist and curl around hers while she's still trying to remember how breathing works. Luna leans in, like a cool breeze as she nuzzles along after Ginny's wildfire blush.


End file.
